Change
by eenayde
Summary: Favouritism. Loner. Hate. Deidara has a horrible life in high school. He's a nobody who is bullied by Itachi and his gang at school. One night, he's knocked out and when he wakes up... He's an S-class terrorist in a criminal organisation! It's worse than school... Will be pairings (Minor). Irregular updates.


The snow falling is thin and small. The flakes dissolve as they hit the ground. Dark, stormy clouds brew overhead.

It is not a nice morning.

Deidara continues to trudge his way to school, despite the weather, and without an umbrella. He didn't have time to grab one.

_I'm going to be _so_ late..._

At this thought, he begins to walk faster before breaking into a run. Deidara's shoulder-bag hurts his left shoulder and he know a some of his books are getting ruined but honestly, whatever.

He is panting heavily by the time he reaches the front gate. It's closed. Deidara curses. He reached into his bag and takes a drink from his water-bottle. His hands feel like ice when they brush his face as he gulps down water. Deidara blows on them, and again, then clambers onto the metre high, metal barrier. He hopes he won't get in too much trouble.

As he jumps off, he feels a burning pain in his scalp and he screams before clamping his mouth shut. Some of his blond hair is tangled in the complicated wiring of the gate. Grumbling, he takes his bag off and, opening his pencil case, gets a pair of scissors and cuts the tangled hair off. He repacks then runs off into the side entrance.

It is much warmer inside. The hallways are empty so there are no obstacles for Deidara. He is almost at his classroom when he realises he doesn't have his school planner. Yelling in frustration, he runs back and gets it before stopping in front of his classroom door and slowly opening it.

"You are very late, young man," drawls Orochimaru-sensei. Deidara gulps. Orochimaru's eyes stare at him through his thick-rimmed glasses.

"Sorry, sensei." Deidara apologises but he knows Orochimaru will want a good reason and his is crap. To Orochimaru, anyway. He'll have to make something up.

"Why, exactly, are you so late?"

The entire class is silent.

Breathing in to calm himself, Deidara lies with an almost steady voice. "I injured my arm this morning and my mum thought I had broken it so there was a really big fuss, un. It turned out I hadn't. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no need to apologise!" He smiles a dreadfully fake smile. "Let me see the bruise, so I can decide whether to bring you to the medical centre or not."

_Uh, no!_

Of all the days to be late, it just has to be Wednesday, when Orochimaru is his first teacher! And he even missed homeroom...

Deidara quickly conjures up another lie.

"My mum checked it out and everything and she said I was fine. She used to be a nurse, un, so..."

Great. Another lie. His mom? A nurse? The heavens forbid...

"Well, Deidara, I used to be a _doctor_, so may I see your arm?" The patience in his tone is seeping out, replaced with irratation. He tries to grab his arm but Deidara snatches it away.

"No!" he instinctively yells. "I-I mean, sorry, sensei, but I wouldn't want you to waste your time on my arm, heh..."

_I'm dead. So dead._

"You won't be. I have to take care of my students, you know." Orochimaru's voice oozes with obvious sarcasm.

Then he takes Deidara's wrist and smirks, "I thought so. No bruise. Detention for two weeks. Go join your class, boy."

His head bowed with embarrassment, Deidara walks over and sits down. He can see Itachi smirking from the corner of his eye. He just picks up his pencil and is ready to work when he realises he doesn't have a worksheet.

Orochimaru-sensei is gone from the classroom.

Deidara groans. He sits and waits for him to come back, knowing he is going to be told off.

He sits, tapping his finger on the desk, all the while, Itachi silently laughing at him. Deidara knows he's going to tell Hidan, Sasori, Kisame and Konan later, and they'll all humiliate him.

Worst. Morning. Ever.

-•-•-•-

The screaming nursery kids are handed off to their parents by relieved teachers at the end of the school day. Deidara flashes a rare smile. He loves the kids. Glancing at his watch, he knows Pain is late to meet him. He sighs and waits.

About five minuets later, Pein arrives with Naruto.

"Sorry... I'm late," he pants.

"How _far_ did you run? You're literally _drenched_ in sweat. It's not a pretty sight." Deidara asks, amused.

"About two billion miles..." grumbles Naruto.

"Yeah. Because you're so unfit." smirks Pain.

"Oh reeeaaaallllly?! I'd like to see you-"

"Shut up." Pein whacks the back of Naruto's head. "Let's go, Deidara. I cannot wait to get home."

The three of them arrive at Deidara's faded front door. "Thanks. For walking me back again."

"It's no problem! It's fun hanging out with you, and I don't get to very much cuz you're in the year above me!" yells Naruto, giving Deidara a hug.

"What he said. Minus the last bit." says Pein.

"Anyway. Bye. See you tomorrow."

Everyday the Uzumaki's walk him back. It's a daily routine. Deidara is grateful to them for it. Of course, there is a reason.

When he was young, Deidara loved to run around by himself, getting lost. Once, the sky was getting dark and the sun was setting. The boy ran around, carefree, from his anxious parents. Suddenly, he toppled over. He had bumped into a tall man. Something about him felt not quite right. Inhuman. He had black eyes. He wore black clothes. He had black hair.

He was darkness.

The man dragged him away and beat him for touching him. Deidara still had scars on his stomach. His parents and the police found him a day later, starving, crying, and al-most dead. Ever since then, Deidara had had a serious phobia of walking around alone. Especially after dark.

Deidara unlocks the door, and bidding the Uzumaki's goodbye one last time, he enters. "I'm home! Hello?" As usual, his mother is absent. Probably out drinking or lost.

An hour passes, and only then does Deidara realise he has no food.

"...Shit."

That means he has to go buy some. In the dark. Alone.

He hardly ever eats lunch, because he hates the food. Today was one of those days. His breakfast was small too.

He is starving.

Obviously, he can just call up Pein and ask him to come with him, but he doesn't want to stretch Pein's kindness.

No.

He'll have to go alone.

_I mean_, he thinks, mostly to reassure himself, _what's the worst that could happen?_

Deidara puts on a warm coat, takes the keys, his shabby second-hand wallet, and leaves the apartment. As soon as he steps outside, the feeling of insecurity fills him. Quickly he steps back into the warmth of his home and arms himself with a knife from the kitchen.

Now he can leave.

-•-•-•-

_Voices..._

"I think... out..."

"...sure?... not..."

"Best...now..."

_Black..._

Flashes of black flit across his blurred vision.

_Uchiha..._

The symbol of the clan flashes into his mind.

_Blue..._

The colour mixes with the black and dominates his sight.

_Paper..._

He feels paper brushing his cheek.

_Blood..._

He can smell blood. He's pretty sure it's his own. Something is dribbling down from his forehead.

_Pain..._

He feels pain... Pein... He wishes Pein was with him.

Something collides with his forehead and then-


End file.
